


Худшая из лучших

by n_child



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22309237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_child/pseuds/n_child
Summary: Хиаши считает, что пришла пора старшей дочери принять Печать. Хината против такой постановки вопроса.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hiashi & Hyuuga Hinata
Kudos: 3





	Худшая из лучших

Это было очевидно с самого начала. Настолько очевидно, что и вслух-то лишний раз не произносилось – зачем? Одна из сестер Хьюга рано или поздно примет Печать, и уж конечно это будет не Ханаби – младшая дочь, любимая дочь, надежда главы клана.

Никто не знает, почему Хиаши тянул так долго, и никто не спрашивает. Его решения не обсуждаются и не оспариваются. Даже шепотом, даже по дальним углам и комнатам. Его власть над теми, кто живет в этом доме абсолютна. Но сегодня, сейчас он смотрит на свою старшую дочь – хрупкая, угловатая фигурка застыла на татами в учтивом поклоне – и говорит:

\- Ты должна.

Он глядит на нее – мимо нее - спокойно и властно, заранее уверенный в положительном ответе. Все, как обычно: такой же размеренный голос отца, отдающего приказ, и такой же тихий сбивающийся голос дочери. Но сегодня, сейчас она отвечает:

\- Нет.

Хиаши, должно быть, ослышался. Отвлекся, задумался, ослабил внимание и что-то неправильно понял. Даже это абсурдное допущение куда более жизнеспособно.

\- Повтори.

\- Я отказываюсь, отец.

И это... дико. Неслыханно. Невозможно. Ей – слабой, никчемной, ненужной – дали возможность вернуться в семью, обрести смысл, посвятить себя клану. Она не имеет права отказаться, не смеет перечить.

Хиаши ищет слова, и почти находит нужные, чтобы осадить дочь, поставить на место, но Хината выпрямляет спину, поднимается с колен и, по-прежнему не глядя на него, произносит:

\- Простите, отец, но меня ждут. Я не хотела бы огорчать своих друзей опозданием.

И когда она поднимает на него пустой неподвижный взгляд, Хиаши вдруг со странной смесью снисходительного неверия и закипающей ярости осознает, что дочь... угрожает ему? Пугает кучкой несовершеннолетних шиноби? Это сон. Хиаши, должно быть, спит – мечется в предрассветном бреду как в далеком детстве - и ему снится бесталанный спектакль, в котором его дочь исполняет главную роль.

Но нет, это не сон - Хината угрожает. Потому что пропахший псиной оборванец, отирающийся у ворот – наследник Инудзука, а долговязый парень в очках за его правым плечом – сын Абураме. Яманака, Харуно, Акимичи, Нара...

Тех, кто сейчас возглавляет дома, учили думать только о семье, воспитывая за заборами родовых поместий. Внутренние дела клана – это внутренние дела клана, так было десятки, сотни лет. Каждый в своем доме, каждый в своем праве. Деревня, которую они защищали, всегда была безликой, и долг перед деревней был так же безлик, не идя ни в какое сравнение с долгом перед семьей.

Дети же их росли бок о бок и в итоге сплелись воедино, проросли друг в друга так, что не растащишь. Теперь и они – семья. Наследники и сироты, гении и посредственности, гордость кланов и отверженные. Этот клубок жизней – лучшее, что есть у Конохи. Причудливая икебана, украшающая стол Хокаге. Корзина, с заботливо уложенными в нее Третьим золотыми яйцами, перекинутая через тонкий локоть Годайме. И Хината, получившая вчера звание чунина – последней, но все же - одна из них.

Дочь уходит. Бесшумно покидает комнату и почти бежит по коридорам, оставляя дом, в который больше не вернется. Хиаши неверяще смотрит в опустевший дверной проем и впервые за много лет не знает, что ему делать.


End file.
